You Are Home Where I Wanted To Go
by chippedcupsandmadhatters
Summary: Emma is returned what was once lost
1. Chapter 1

**Not my characters/show**

**This is my first OUAT FanFic so please understand**

Emma stares at dance floor in her red strapless dress watching the couple's grace and flow. Even her son managed to get Grace, Jefferson's daughter to dance with him. She was grateful for her new life and family. She just feels so lonely and like she didn't belong. It was a big adjustment going from a tough sheriff to a princess. Snow and James decided to have ball since the curse was broken. They invited anyone who was good since they all had been through so much. Everyone was having so much fun except Emma who was standing alone in the corner debating whether or not she should just leave and go to bed.

"Emma!" she hears someone yell. That accent was too familiar. She starts searching and running around until she came face-to-face with the one she had lost. Tears come streaming down her face.

"Graham," she cries as she runs up and wrapped her arms around him. He smiles as tears fell from his own face as he held is true love. She lifted her head from his chest. "You died. How are you here? You were gone. I missed you so much" she said before she started sobbing. He'd never seen her let her walls down. Graham rocked her slowly.

"Once I died I showed up here without you. I went from kissing you to being in the middle of the forest in a matter of seconds. And then once everyone arrived I knew I had to find you," he said brushing her hair out of her face. By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and was watching. "Emma I'm so sorry for leaving I know that must of been-" and before he could finish he's was cut off by Emma placing her lips against his. They share a passionate kiss until they were interrupted by applaud. Emma's face turned bright red making Graham laugh. "Emma you're as red as your dress,'' Before Emma could come back at him with a smart-ass remark James and Snow came over.

"Graham I'm so happy to see you." Snow says giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again your highness,"

"Oh you know you don't have to call me that after all you've done for us," she smiles and says sweetly. Prince James nods and puts out his hand.

"We're glad to you are ok," he says as Graham shakes his hand.

"I think I'm more than okay now," Graham replies as he looks down at Emma who he had his arm wrapped around.

"And what makes you think I will let you date my daughter?" James glares. Graham thinks his heart stops again. Both Emma and Snow yell.

"DAD!"

"CHARMING!" James begins to grin.

"I didn't know everyone lost their sense of humor when they came back,"

Emma and Snow go upstairs so Emma can clean herself up. She sits in front of the vanity wiping the makeup off her face from crying. She sees Snow smiling as she fixes Emma's hair.

"Care to share something with the class?" she asks her mother as she redoes her make up.

"Oh nothing. It's just my daughter is so in love," Snow smirks. Emma sighs not even bothering arguing.

"I just can't believe I have him again. I mean we barely knew each other but then again I missed him so much." Emma says shocked to even hear herself say it.

Snow gives her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you two," Snow says placing the tiara on her daughter's head. "There now lets get you back downstairs." Snow was about to leave the room before Emma runs over and hugs her.

"Thank you so much Mom," Emma says bringing tears to Snow's eyes.

"Emma please don't make me cry too,"

The two both arrive back downstairs and in a matter of seconds they both were in their lover's arms.

"Princess Emma would you care to dance with me," Graham asks.

"Well it'd be pretty awkward if I said no," she says finally getting a smart comment in. Graham chuckles as he brings her to the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck as a slow song starts to play. Graham wraps his arms around her waist. Emma inhaled his pine smell that she missed so much.

"I didn't get to say earlier how beautiful you look,"

"For a Huntsman you don't look half bad yourself," she says as he puts his forehead on her.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too. Don't worry I will never hurt you again," he says before pushing his lips on hers


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter. Thank you so much for all the alerts added and the reviews.

Emma wakes up hoping it all wasn't just a dream. Then she feels Grahams arm lazily wrapped around her as he sleeps. She smiles and kisses his nose. She watches his eyes flutter open.

"Morning," he whispers softly nuzzling closer to her. She couldn't believe she was in his arms. Graham likes the way Emma's hair glowed over his shirt that she was wearing. They lied there quietly for a couple of minutes before Emma spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure it's past noon, and I'm starving so as much as I don't want to it's time to get out of bed," she states sitting up. Graham whines while pulling himself up.

"Fine I'll go make you breakfast," he says sweetly while putting pants on.

"You know how to cook?" Emma asks. She would not have guessed based on all the nights they had takeout together.

"Well.. No but there is a first time for everything." Emma gives him a skeptical look. "Fine get your own food then." he jokes running out the door. Emma chases after him. They run into the kitchen to see Henry,Snow, and James.

"Oh hey look who it is. Guess we can call off the search-party," James says sarcastically getting a scornful look from Snow.

"Hey Graham. I didn't get a chance to say that I'm really happy you are alive," Henry says smiling. Graham really likes Henry. He was the one who got Emma to believe. How he managed to become so sweet after being raised by _that women_ still amazes him. Graham walks over pulling Henry into a hug.

"I'm really glad to see you again," he responds then whispers so only Henry can hear "Good job at getting Emma to believe," Henry smiles wider.

"Thanks,"

Emma and Graham eat breakfast that was luckily already made. Snow and Charming go out for a horse ride.

"Hey can I go explore the forest with Grace," Henry asks.

"Oooh is Grace that girl you were dancing with all night," Graham teases making Henry's face turn to the shade Emma's was last night.

"I suppose just promise to be careful,"

"Thanks Mom," he yells running out the door.

"Be back before dark," she calls after him. She turns around seeing Graham grinning. "What?" He walks over putting his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her waste.

"Henry has grown so much. I remember when I first met him. To hear how much he did just is incredible. He acts so much like you it's cute," When Graham says this she can't help but feel happy and relieved at how well her two boys are getting along.

"It means the world to hear you say that" she says feeling her eyes get wet. "Got any plans today?"

"I was planning on spending time with my favorite spunky blonde, but if you had something in mind I guess I could schedule you in,"

"Well I was planning going adventuring myself, if you want you bring the spunky blonde too,"

"I think I'm good, but lets go," he interlocks his hands with hers and runs outside. He is happy Emma offered him to stay here but he needs to get outside.

"I'm pretty sure Grace's house is North, so we should go south so we don't bump into them,"

"Why you don't to bump into them making-out,"

"GRAHAM HE'S TEN," she says horrified.

"So what. We both saw them last night and I wouldn't be surprised if they were," he says to push her buttons. Emma sighs.

"I doubt it. I think he likes her though. I am so not ready for this."

"Well I hate to say it but it is going to happen eventually whether you are ready or not," They hear some rustling behind the trees making them both pause. A wolf with one black eye and one red one appears. It circles Emma sniffing her before rubbing against her.

"He likes you," she reaches her hand down and scratches his ears.

"Is he yours," she asks. Graham tenses up and the wolf goes to him.

"I guess you still haven't read Henry's book," he jokes lightly "He helped raise me," he turns away as his face turns bright red. He shouldn't be embarrassed by his family he never was before but what if this makes her weirded out? What if she left him? She could see this is not something to poke fun at. She places her hands gently on his face like the night he told her he remembered.

"Graham, sweetie you think me of all people would be freaked out by this. Of all the crazy things I have found out in the last year this would be at the bottom. Plus they must of done a damn good job because of who they made you," she says so strongly. He brightens into a smile. He hated who he was in Storybrooke. So vulnerable. Always in _that woman's_ hands but now he's free and Emma brings his confidence up. She accepts him for who he is. He never understood why people fell in love but now he see's why.

"Thank you," he hugs her.

Meanwhile North of Emma and Graham

"Look Henry it's a frog," she picks it up. No girl he'd ever met would be willing to pick up a frog. God she was amazing.

"Wow it's huge," he replies. All he wants to do is impress her.

After a long day of walking though the forest Graham decides to give Emma a break. He sweeps her up giving her a piggyback-ride. Emma has never been in a playful relationship like this. All the guys she dated wanted one thing but not Graham. I mean sure they both enjoyed last night but she didn't think that was only thing he wanted. He starts to run as the wolf follows behind chasing them. She lets out a yell. He likes seeing her have fun.

When they arrive at the castle Snow was starting dinner until James and her start watching the new couple from the window.

"I'm so happy for those two. I'm really glad Emma has found someone." Snow says happily.

"I would like to know his intentions and let him know if he hurts her he is dead," "When did you become so old," Snow teases, "Don't scare him away,"

"If I was old I wouldn't be able to do this," he sweeps Snow off the ground and kisses her passionately. Emma and Graham walk in hands intertwined.

"Ewwww," Emma says horrified.

"Please Emma you and Graham do the same thing," Snow says smirking.

"Yeah but you guys are my parents it's weird,"

"Now you know how Henry feels," James says smirking as well.

"Speaking of which has he come home yet. It's almost dark."

"Not yet I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

"I think I'm just gonna go find him,"

"You need some help," Graham asks hopefully.

"As much as I do love your company after just witnessing what my parents were just doing, I don't want to put him in the situation," she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. Plus she needed to ask Henry something.

Now it was just Graham, Snow, and Charming and it was pretty awkward for all three of them.

"Hey Graham would you like to help me make dinner," she asks trying to stop the silence.

"I am a horrible cook," he chuckles but still walks over.

"Oh come on I'll teach you,"

Emma comes back with her son who she caught holding hands with Grace. Henry was still embarrassed but still couldn't believe it happened.

"Hey Henry, do you think I could borrow your book," the moment she says this his eyes light up.

"Really? Okay!" he says excitedly.

The two walk into the castle to see Graham and Snow putting the finishing touches on the pasta they made. Both of them were smiling.

"Hey guys. You'll be impressed to hear that I helped made this amazing dinner with Snow," Graham said proudly.

Emma laughs shaking her head. Graham was just as dorky as he was hot. They all sit down to eat.

"This actually looks really good," Emma announces surprised.

"You sound so surprised. Graham was such good help," Snow says getting a huge smile from Graham.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun," Emma replies before taking a bite. "This is good,"

"So Henry did you and Grace have fun today," Charming asks. Henry takes a huge bite of food.

"Yeah I did," he says blushing.

"I bet you did," Graham says joking.

Graham walks into there bedroom after dinner to see Emma reading. He walks in and his feet linger.

"Hey," he says softly sitting on the bed. He peeks over to see a picture of himself.

"You know these stories are better than the ones I read when I was a kid," Emma declares. Graham swallows the lump in his that looking at his past. She reaches over and grabs his hand. "You know which one I like most? The one with the Huntsman. I think he is very hot and is more than meets the eye." her eyes moves from the book to his. "But I know what it's like having a hard past and I think it's time for a new story," She places the book on the nightstand next to the bed and then places her hands on his neck. Their lips brush past each other as she straddles him. He is intoxicated by her in the best ways possible and as she finally plants her lips on his he doesn't think he'll worry again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Graham feels tugging on his wrist and ankles. He tries to struggle but is stuck. The bed against his back is hard. He was about to give up when he heard crying and screaming. It was her. _

_ "Emma!," he yells. _

_ "Graham!," _

_ He tries with al his might to get freed from the chains but still he is stuck. The yelling stops and then that women walks in. Her smirk is crooked and blood drips from hands. She walks towards him._

_ "This is all your fault," she laughs, "You thought you could just forget your punishment. You are mine and now she has suffered for it." _

_ "What have you done to her!"_

_ "What I should of done long ago. I killed her and now you are mine," she says getting on the bed. _

_ "No," he mouths unable to speak. She couldn't have killed her. His sweet Emma. Gone. The Evil Queen places her hands on his face. No he couldn't do this again. The blood that was on her hands smears his face. She leans in closely and barges her lips with his. It felt like venom. He tries to back away. "I am not your slave anymore," he says. She cackles._

_ "You will always be mine," she says before forcing into him. Pure terror comes inside of him. He has lost everything again. She is gone because of him and once again his freedom is gone._

"GRAHAM!" he wakes up gasping for air. He looks over to a very scared Emma. His arms fly around her. "Graham whats wrong? You were rustling and screaming my name,"

"She killed you because of me," he manages to get out, "I was trapped and heard her kill you and then she came for me and…" he swallows the lump in his throat. "Was going to force me to awful things with her again." Emma had never seen Graham so scared. Emma pulls him closer.

"Graham I'm fine. I'm never going leave you or let her get us again," He just breathes heavily. He pulls away to look at Emma. He was trembling and hates. He hates fear so much. She looks at him with her big hazel eyes ands runs her hand through his untamed hair. He knew he had to protect her.

They finally go downstairs around and see Snow.

"Good morning you two," Snow says happily coming over. She observes Graham shaking and seems to have sickly look to his face. "Graham, are you alright?" placing her hand on his head to see if he is hot.

"I'm fine," he's says trying his best smile.

Emma hates knowing how much pain he's been through. Snow gives Emma a look knowing he isn't fine. Her father enters the room.

"Good morning all," he walks to his daughter. "You haven't forgotten what today is," Graham looks at Emma.

"What's today?" he asks.

"Today we have a meeting about how we are planning to deal with the queen. You are welcome to come. You have great aim and would be a great addition," Charming says.

"Yes I would love to," Graham says without hesitation.

"No," Emma says bluntly. All eyes go to her.

"No?" Charming asks.

"No he is not joining. I'm not going to watch him get hurt again,"

"Yet I'm suppose to let you get hurt and be fine with it," Graham responds.

"I can handle myself."

"So can I Emma. I managed myself before I met you. This isn't up for a discussion." Before Emma could say another word Charming steps in.

"Okay guys calm down," he steps between them. "Emma sweetie. I know how you feel. God your mother always goes off on the adventures and as much as you want to protect them you sometimes gotta let them fight as well," Charming says placing his hand on her shoulder but she jerks it off. She stomps away. None of them no how hard it was to see him die. She was there and she lost him. She knew she was overreacting and knew nothing would hurt him more than to trap him away but she couldn't help it. Tears start to fall from her face.

Graham watched her walk away hitting himself inside. All he wants is her safety. Snow gives a sympathetic look before chasing after her daughter. Both Charming and Graham let out a hard sigh.

Graham goes to the meeting with Charming. They arrive at a hidden tiny building with only one room. They are the first ones there. The room eventually fills. He sees many people but wasn't close to anyone of them so he sits in the back by himself. Then she arrives with Snow. She looked upset but didn't even look at him.

Great his nightmare was becoming real. He was losing her.

"Okay let's get this meeting started," Charming says making the room silent. "We all are here to plan how we are going to find Regina and what we are going to do to her," The Blue Fairy comes forward.

"We've been hearing things that she is extremely angry and is planning revenge. Apparently she also wants her son back,"

"Well that bitch is not laying another finger on him," Emma shouts. She gets disapproving looks from both her parents.

"We won't let her Emma," Charming says trying to calm her down, "Now we are going to need our best trackers. That would be Emma,Red, and Graham," Charming deep down likes Emma and Graham together. He even considers Graham a friend so he just wanted to give them a push into working things out. Graham wants Emma to look back at him so badly just so he can see she isn't completely gone from him but she doest budge. The meeting eventually ends. Apparently he,Emma, and Red were suppose to start trying to find the location of Rumpelstiltskin tomorrow. He doesn't really know because he was pretty distracted. He barely notices Snow walking towards him. Graham knows Snow can read people well so he didn't try to fake a smile.

"Graham, you and Emma should talk. She wants to but you know how stubborn she is. You are one of the few people who have broke her walls down I would hate for her to lose you." Snow stays.

"I'll try," he says with a half-smile on his face.

Emma goes back to the castle feeling so lonely. She knows she's overreacting she just never wants to have that feeling of losing him again.

"Hey Mom," Henry says. Henry eyes are always filled with hope and tries his best to always have a smile. She will never stop regretting letting him go as a baby.

"Hey kid, whatcha up to,"

"Oh nothing much it's been pretty boring with everyone gone at the meeting," He wasn't suppose to know about it but then again he is a smart kid she figured he'd find out. "Where's Graham,"

"I'm not really sure,"

"Are you two fighting,"

She sighs at her son knowing her so well.

"Yes. How bout you and I do something fun,"

"Okay. I saw some bow and arrows and I wanted to try them out,"

They both try to shoot arrows at an apple they set up about fifteen feet away as a target. They both keep missing. Emma was retrieving some of the arrows when an arrow fly right pass her going right through the apple knocking it over. Her head whips back to see Henry next to Graham who had the bow in his hand.

"You could have hit me," she yells with trying hard not to smile because they have had this conversation before.

"I never miss," he yells back with a tiny smile.

She walks over to them.

"I think I need to go get ready for dinner," Henry says smirking.

Then it was just Emma and Graham they stood silently until Graham takes Snow's advice.

"Emma I'm sorry I was so rude. It's just with that dream last night it felt so real, I just want to get rid of her and start over with you in our new story."

"You weren't the one who through a huge hissy-fit. I know how you feel about hearing me die. I was in the same situation not to long ago. I can't lose you again" her voice cracked. She is trying so hard to keep her tough exterior up but Graham always crashes them down. Graham gazes back at her with those big puppy dog eyes. " But I know what would be worse for you is trapping you in a cage even if I'm trying to protect you. I'm not in charge of your life and I think we both been a good amount of same situations to realize we need each other to look out for each other. I'm sorry." she chokes before going into his arms. He presses his lips against her forehead.

"I love you," he blurts out. Emma stares back at him. Her throat seems to close and she can't speak. Graham realizes it's hard for her to express how she feels. "You might not feel or be able to say it yet but I just wanted you to know," Her heart wants to yell that she loves him but her mind keeps telling her not to get to close. She nods her head and smiles. She grabs his hand tightly and the two walk towards the castle.

Regina watches the couple through her mirror and begins to smirk.

"Emma Swan you will pay for what you've stolen from me,"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma is woken in her sleep by Graham tossing and turning. She feels so bad that he had to go through another night with another nightmare. She nudges him to wake up. It takes a couple tries before he wakes up. Once his eyes open he immediately sighs. He pulls her closer and doesn't say a word.

"Graham do do you wanna talk about it," Emma asks.

"It was basically the same as last night but this time she made me watch her hurt you," he says with an unsteady voice.

"It was just a dream sweetie. If it wasn't that bitch would have been long gone before she got the chance to hurt us," Graham smiles. He loves her confidence. This dream was more vivid then the last one. He finally has her back why does his mind keep making him think otherwise. He's never been this happy he doesn't understand why he's having these dreams.

Emma could see he is deep in thought so she just laid there wishing there was something she could do. She can't get the words out that she wants to say. The words would make him feel better yet she just isn't used to feeling it and to be quite honest is scared.

A loud knock on there door startles both of them.

"You both know Red is going to be here in an hour." Charming yells into the door but never enters.

"We'll be ready." Emma shouts back.

"Okay," Charming says with a skeptical voice

Graham gets up to get ready. Emma sits up wrapping the sheets around her body.

"You gonna be okay today," she asks. He can tell she is worried so after he puts his pants on he walks back over to the bed and kisses her as gently as a feather.

"I'll be fine."

She smiles putting on her clothes. She decides today she is going back to basics. No dress just her red jacket,a white t-shirt,jeans,and boots. She feels very comfortable wearing it and just needed a day off from being a princess. She feels Graham staring.

"What, you don't like this?" she says turning around.

"I do. It's just I haven't seen it in a while and it's just bringing back some of my only good memories of Storybrooke." he says smiling putting his hand around her waist. "Now let's go before your dad kills us."

They arrive downstairs and eat a quick breakfast. Charming is there momentarily with Red.

"Now Emma, I know I don't need to say it but please be careful. Rumplestitskin is a very tricky man. Do not make any deals with him. We need him to find Regina. You sure you don't need me to go?" Charming asks. Emma is shocked by his amount of concerned. Having such loving parents was something she still isn't used to.

"Dad I'm going to be okay. Graham and Red will have my back."

Charming can't get over how perfect his daughter is. He knows he shouldn't worry but he just can't lose his baby again. He looks towards Graham and Red

"Please get her back to me," Charming says. Emma rolls her eyes but Red and Graham nod their heads'. Charming pulls out his sword out of his latch on his pants and hands it to Emma. "I want you to take this incase." Emma couldn't believe he was lending this to her.

"Thank you," Emma hugs her father. He squeezes her tightly and pats her back. Snow and Henry come down and say goodbye and hug her as well. "You guys act like I'm leaving forever. We'll be back in two days tops." Emma laughs with tears in her eyes. "Well we better get going." she says overwhelmed by everyone. She looks back saying goodbye one more time before going out the door. She grabs Graham's hand as they begin walking.

"Your family has been through so much to find each other it makes it so hard for them to say goodbye," Red says.

"That's for sure."

"They just care about you. We all do." Graham says.

"Yeah I know it's just the more they care the more I have to lose," she mumbles.

"Emma I won't let you lose anyone," Graham says turning into his protective self. She smiles and nods her head. She shouldn't have said that with everything that's been going on with Graham. They both could handle themselves but still needed to protect the other.

After a little bit Red is leading the way in front of them and Graham starts swinging her hand back and forth like a little kid. She absolutely loves when he was like this. She could not stop grinning. Graham slowly kisses her smile.

"Oh you two are the cutest things." Red says turning around.

"Don't you have anyone. I mean Red you are beautiful and so nice," Emma replies.

"I did but terrible things happened. You know about me being part wolf. Well i thought my love Peter was the wolf and then I chained him up when it was a full moon and told him I stay with him through it. Turns out it was me." Red says. Emma could see she didn't like talking about it.

"I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine I've coped with it. Maybe there's someone else out there who knows." Red says being optimistic.

The trio walk all day till the sun starts to set.

"I think it's time we find a place to stay for the night," Graham says. Both Emma and Red agree. They find a near by cave that is unoccupied. Graham puts the backpack that is on his back on the floor and takes out the food that had been prepared for them. Red makes a fire. It is a colder night than expected so the fire feels especially good. They all surround the fire eating there meal.

"We made a good distance today. We will defiantly reach his castle tomorrow," Red says.

"Do you really think he'll help," Emma asks.

"Well he may be mischievous but if one things for sure he does hate Regina," Graham answers taking another bite of chicken.

"Yeah it's just don't trust him after what happened before the curse broke when he ran away with the 'True Love Potion'."

"Well I don't think any of us trust him but we need him sadly." Red says.

After dinner Graham notices that Emma and Red look pretty exhausted.

"How about you two sleep and I'll be look-out tonight?" Graham suggests.

"Graham you can't stay up all night," Emma says, "We can each take shifts."

"I probably won't sleep anyways," he says with a sad look. He doesn't want to sleep if all he is going to dream about was Emma getting hurt. "I can do all night." Emma sighs in defeat.

"If you are fine with it, okay," Red says she ge ts a sleeping bag and brings to the far corner of the cave. Red thinks that Emma and Graham deserve some privacy so she tries to fall asleep right away. Graham pulls out a sleeping bag for Emma and sits down. He pats it gesturing her to come.

She gets in and puts her head in his lap. He leans down and kisses her gently on the forehead. A small smile creeps onto her face.

"I don't know how I'm suppose to sleep when I'm so worried about you." she whispers.

"Em I'm fine," she gives him a skeptical look. He never had a mom who sung lullabies but he knew a few. There is one he really likes. He strokes her hair and sings softly.

"_Over in Killarney,many years ago_

_My mother sang a song to me_

_in tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty_

_in her good old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_that song to me this day_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

His voice is so soothing. He amazes her in new ways all the time. Her eyes close. She is going to tell him how she feels. She is going to tell him that she loves him.

_"Oft in dreams I wander_

_to that cot again._

_I feel her arms a-hugging me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

_to me as in the days of yore,_

_when she used to rock me fast asleep_

_outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

He is not going to have nightmares tonight he just has her. Emma is fast asleep and Graham is still staying watch and is wide-awake.

"That little song earlier was cute," he hears her. He hopes he's dreaming but then she comes forward. He gently takes Emma's head off of his lap and stands up. He pulls out the dagger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he pins her to the wall the knife is against her neck. She cackles.

"Look who got a backbone.I'm here to make a compromise," she says and poof with a snap of her fingers she appears out of his reach.

"I will not compromise with you again," he growls.

"But what if it protects poor sweet Emma." she says walking toward Emma. "All you have to do is come home with me Graham."His eyes are like daggers as he clenches his fist. They warned him of this. He knew what he had to do. Snow and Charming talked to him after dinner last night that she would try this. They told him as much as he'll want to he shouldn't because she lies and will lead to more trouble.

"No. I won't because when you make deals you lie. Emma is strong and brave. Leaving her would be wrong. We won't follow your plans. You won't succeed in what you're plotting because good will concur." he says approaching her. He is going to kill her.

"I wouldn't be to sure but I gave you a chance to save the little tramp. When she is truly suffering right in front of your eyes you will know how foolish you were." and once again with a snap she is gone.

He is shaky and puts his hand on the wall for support. He is so scared he's going to lose her because of that foul woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**After the last chapter I thought a very cutesy chapter was needed. Please review it encourages me to write more.**

Chapter 5

Graham has been pacing for hours. It's morning but the sun hasn't risen yet. He feels sick to his stomach. He knows that Snow and James told him not to do what she asked but what if that woman really does hurt Emma.

"Why didn't I just go?" he says as he slams his fist into the cave wall. His fist is throbbing now."Fuck," he mumbles.

"Graham, did you just punch the cave." He looks over to see Emma squinting her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Uh… No… I mean maybe." he says awkwardly walking over to her. She notices the frantic look in his face and his heavy breathing.

"Graham what's going on." she asks while taking out a first-aid kit. She does her best to bandage his hand. His hand trembles in hers.

"It's nothing," he says. He is a coward for not going, not protecting her.

"Please don't lie to me Graham. You know that I can tell when someone is lying. Just tell me." she pleads while standing up.

"Before we left your parents told me that Regina would probably come and bargain me to go with her for your safety. They said that she lies and would probably still hurt you and it would just give her an advantage and that good will concur no matter what. Last night she came here and tried that. I tried to kill her but she used her magic before I could. She said she is going to make you truly suffer and it'll be all my fault." he spits out. He hangs his head in shame. She can practically see him replaying the scenes of her getting hurt in his head. That woman has emotionally abused Graham for to long. She is going to make her pay for the damage she has done.

"Oh Graham. Thank you for not going. With you by my side she doesn't stand a chance. You sacrificing you would have been more torturous than anything else and also pretty inconvenient. You made the right call." she says putting her arms around him. In a weird way this makes her proud. Proud that Graham's protective self didn't risk his life for her. That he knew deep down she could fight herself.

"I did promise I would never leave you again." His eyes look like the ocean as she looks into them. She trusts him, he makes her feel like no one ever has before, and most importantly he loves her. And she loves him she knows that now. She doesn't know she is crying until she feel a drop slide off her face.

"Em… why are you crying?"

"I love you. I love how you go out of your way to make me happy. I love you get along with my family. I love how dorky and hot you are. I love your accent and your charm. I love the way you make me feel so alive. I love you Graham," she bursts out. By now she is sobbing and probably looking like an idiot. Tears fall from his face as he brushes a strand of hair from her face and kisses her tears away. He knows that was probably one of the hardest thing she has ever done.

"Shh don't cry. I love you too. I love you more than anything else in the world." He holds her and rocks her slowly. She doesn't let her emotions show to often but when she does she just releases it all. She's bottled this inside her for too long. Graham laughs to himself.

"Are you laughing at me," she asks finally stopping crying.

"No I just don't think there is a better time."

"A better time for-" she stops as Graham gets down on one knee. Her eyes widen and tears fall down her face… Again. He pulls out a tiny box and opens it revealing a ring.

"I-I was going to wait but I don't think I can. Emma Swan you have made me such a better person. You gave me my heart back only to have you steal it as cliche as that sounds. I know we haven't been together long but there isn't anybody else that I'd rather be with forever. " he takes a deep breath before saying the words. "Will you marry me?" She gazes back him. The old her would run far away knowing that this is too much but, the knew her has faith in happy-endings. Graham is her happy-ending. The silly Huntsman who she loves. " She hasn't said anything yet making him so nervous. She is going to say no. He's embarrassed himself and she was going to say no. She is a princess why would she marry a lame huntsman who cries all the time.

"What do you think," she says grinning. "Of course." He lets out a sigh of relief slipping the ring on her finger. The diamond is beautiful. It's big but still modest. He stands up and smiling back. They gaze into each others teary eyes before slowly gravitating into each others lips, sharing a passionate kiss. Her hand grazes his shoulder and neck while his hands wrap around her waist. Graham's hand slides up her shirt which makes Emma hesitantly pull away. "As much as I want to we can't do that here. Especially since Red is sleeping ten feet away." Emma whispers wondering how Red has slept through everything.

"I guess you'll have to make it up to me later." Graham growls wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will and more," she giggles.

The now engaged couple sits outside the cave and watch the sun rise.

"Henry is going to be thrilled," she says happily.

"You think so." Her family means as much as his family does to him.

"Of course he really looks up to you." she says making Graham turn red.

"Oh come on he has a king for a grandfather why would he look up to me."

"Because if it weren't for your bravery he would have never been born." If he would have known what letting Snow go would give him him he'd done it sooner. They were silent for a few minutes before Graham speaks again.

"I wanna help you raise him. I mean if that's okay. I've always looked after him and he truly is amazing. He's a lot like is mother that's for sure." The fact that he said that makes her fully believe in the engagement.

"I don't think anyone else would be a better fit to raise him." she says as a tear falls from her face. "NOT AGAIN!" He wipes her tears away.

"Not again."

"EMMA! GRAHAM!"

"Out here!" Graham yells back. Red walks out.

"So I woke up and find that my best-friend's daughter and her boyfriend who are both also my friends were missing and it nearly gave me a heart-attack." Red jokes.

"Sorry about that," Emma says as Red sits next to them.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Red yells noticing the ring on Emma's finger. Graham and Emma smile back at each other. "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Red squeals. They nod their heads.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Emma asks hopefully.

"Of course! Awh I'm so happy for you two."

The trio starts walking again. Graham's hand was around Emma's waist still a little worried about_ that woman. _Talking about the wedding seems to distract them from having to think about where they have to go.

"So Graham when did you get permission from my Dad because I know you like living." Emma curiously asks.

"That's for sure. I asked him after the night Snow and I made dinner and you went upstairs early to read Henry's book." That was an awkward situation but overall it made James respect him.

"_James do you think I could talk to you." Graham says awkwardly looking down at his feet. _

_ "Of course." James follows Graham to the garden._

_ "Well umm I-I," Graham starts and James gestures him to keep going. "I love Emma very much and I know I wouldn't bring the kingdom much but, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and was hoping for your permission for her hand in marriage." He bursts out. Graham knows that he could have his head cut off for asking. He looks at James for a sign of anger but can't tell._

_ "Oh Graham." James puts his arms around his back. Graham tenses up. He is sure he is getting his head cut off now. "You know I wasn't always royalty I used to be a shepherd. I'll save the story for another time but I really don't care what you would bring to the kingdom by marrying my daughter. All that matters is what you bring my daughter. I almost had to marry Abigail for a kingdom and we both didn't want to. I wouldn't put Emma through that. I would let someone ask her to marry her if she really cared for him and he cared for him. Which you do so yes you have my permission."_

_Graham looks at him shocked._

_ "You're serious."_

_ "Don't make me regret this."_

_ "No sir." Graham says grinning._

"Does Snow know yet?" Emma asks

"No cause I knew you would want to tell her." Emma smiles. She can't wait to tell her. The transition between Snow going from her best-friend to mom was actually pretty easy since she always looked out for her. Snow is going to be so excited she ca't wait to tell her.

"Thank you." Emma says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They start noticing a castle in the near distance.

"There it is. This used to be his." Red says and starts looking too see if there were any guards but as they got closer they still don't see anything. They are now right in front of the door. "Should we knock?" Emma asks. Both Graham and Red shrug. Well it couldn't hurt so Emma knocks on the door. No one answers after a minute. She knocks again. "Come on Rumpelstiltskin we know your in there!" Emma yells. She is about to bust the door down when the door opens.

"Hello?" a lady with dark brown curly hair asks


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?"

"Uh hi umm. We are looking for Rumpelstiltskin but I'm guessing he doesn't live here." Emma says frustrated.

"No he does live here come in." the young lady with brown hair says before opening the door all the wore a blue dress with a white top underneath it. She didn't look much older than Emma. The three of them walk in hesitantly.

"Hi I'm Belle." she introduces herself. Emma looks at her confused. She's really nice. Why was she here in his castle?

"I'm Emma. This is Red and my fiancé Graham." she says grabbing Graham's hand. Who says Graham is the only one who's territorial? Graham smiles when she uses the word fiancé. It's like she is showing it off and is proud of it.

"Nice to meet you all. Excuse me I'll call for him for you." Belle struts over to the stairwell. "Rumple, Emma,Red and Graham are here to see you!" she calls.

"Um excuse me if this is rude but did he force you to live here? Are you trapped or something," Red asks the question that the three of them are wondering. Belle laughs.

"Oh no. Not anymore. I love that man." she smiles confidently. They hear footsteps coming down the steps. He is much scalier and golden since they last saw him in Storybrooke.

"Ahh what a pleasant surprise," he says with an eerie smirk. Emma even feels a little more intimidated now that he has no limp. "And Huntsman it's good to see you again last time I saw you, you were a bit stiff." Emma can feel the tension throughout his body.

"Enough. We need to ask you for something?" Emma announces.

"Of course dearie." he leads them to what appears to be an office. Belle follows despite the looks she was receiving from Rumple. He sits behind the desk while Belle stands next to him, Graham,Emma, and Red sit in front of the desk. "Now let me guess you want me to help you find Regina." The trio gives each other a suspicious look.

"Indeed," Emma confirms.

"But now Emma you still owe me after our little deal in Storybrooke."

"Yes but you were the one who tricked me into giving the True Love potion so I think we're even."

"True. I think I know what'd I want." his eyes go straight to the ring on Emma finger. "I like what follows weddings."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND WE'D GIVE YOU THAT YOU'RE MORE OUT OF YOUR MIND THAN WE THINK!" Graham shouts standing up and slamming his fist into his table. He forgets that it is still bruised and winces at the pain making Rumpelstiltskin cackle.

Belle gives Rumple a scornful look. Emma pulls on Graham's arm to sit down.

"Graham you think I'd let him do that. I have something else that he might want." Emma states getting a confused look from everybody in the room.

"Why would I let you decide your part of the bargain. That's hardly fair."

"Because I have something else you want."

"I highly doubt that. What could you possibly have?"

"Help to find your son." she announces. The room goes cold. Belle has never seen him feeling threatened.

"What do you know about my son?" he squinting his eyes and squeezing his hand to a fist.

"That you let him go because you wanted to keep your power and that I know how to get him back."

"THAT'S A LIE EMMA SWAN!" he stands up and shouts. "SHE TOLD ME THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" he get's in front of her.

"Oh but there is," She stands up to look him in the eye. "Or are you to much of a coward to see him again." His breath is heavy. They both are intensely staring at each other until one speaks.

"No."

"Rumple-" Belle get's cut off.

"NO! NOW LEAVE!" he shouts.

"Fine but I hope every night before you go to sleep you feel an emptiness. An emptiness from abandoning him. That it's all your fault he's gone." she says turning toward the door followed by Graham and Red. She can feel Rumpelstiltskin's stare as she walks away. His eyes close before speaking up just before they were about to close the door.

"Wait! We have a deal." he says in defeat. Emma turns around and walks over. She puts out her hand.

"One more thing. No tricks." He nods and shakes her hand. "Can you take us back to my castle. My father wants to find where she is there."

"Whatever you like," he snippily says. He was about to snap his fingers but Belle interrupts.

"I'm going too. If you think for a second I'm letting you do this by yourself you've got another thing coming." Rumpelstiltskin doesn't feel like arguing so he nods his head then snaps his fingers. They all are back in the castle. A knight spots them and gets her parents. Charming and Snow come running down. Charming didn't care how it made him look less intimidating in front of the Dark Wizard she runs and hugs his daughter.

"Good job Em," he whispers into her ear.

"Thanks Dad." Emma replies. Snow also hugs her husband and daughter. Charming pulls away.

"You three are exhausted and deserve a break. I'll start discussing with these two while you guys go relax." he says sternly walking away with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Emma is about to be argue but then realizes how tired she actually is. She looks over to Graham who looks five times as tired as she is.

"How did you know all that stuff back there?" Graham asks so impressed.

"The Blue Fairy told me and I know someone who can help."

"Well you definitely inherited the determination from your parents for sure." Red answers making Snow's grin grow.

"I'm just so glad you three came back safely. Anything big happen while you were out there?" Snow asks. Red, Graham, and Emma give each other a humorous look before Emma begins.

"Oh nothing really just was a lot of walking, spent a night in a cave, Regina came while Red and I were sleeping to bargain him for my safety but he did what you guys said, almost gave Red a heart-attack because Graham and I were outside the cave watching the sun rise when she woke up and didn't know where we were, Graham proposed to me, we walked to the castle-"

"Wait what did you just say." Snow interrupts.

"We nearly gave Red a heart attack." Graham suggests.

"No after that!" Snow yells frantically.

"Uhhh we walked to a castle," Red says.

"NO THE PART BEFORE THAT ABOUT GRAHAM PROPOSING!"

"Oh that. Yeah we're getting married" she waves the ring on her finger in front of her mom with a mischievous grin. Tears fall from Snow's face as she hugs Emma.

"Emma… I'm so happy for you." Emma's smile turns more sincere as a tear falls from her own face. Snow turns to Graham. "Graham there's nobody else in the world who would be a better husband for my daughter. Not only have you been a great lover to her, you've been a great friend to all of us and we'd love to have you in our family," she says hugging him. Graham smiles widely. He will never regret saving this woman.

"Thank you so much Snow."

"Mom, will you be the maid of honor." By now Snow was a sobbing wreck.

"Of course honey. I'm so excited."

After all the hugging, Snow and Red go to the kitchen to chat while Graham and Emma go to find Henry.

"Is it bad that I'm more nervous now than I was when we were at Rumpelstiltskin castle," Graham asks. He's nervous for the approval of a ten year old, but not any ten year old, her ten year old. He cares so much about both of them and wants something he never thought he'd ever want. A family.

"I'm telling you he is going to be thrilled. He already loves you. It'll be fine." she says. He nods back before getting to stable where Snow told them he is. They see him giving a black horse a carrot.

"Hey kid," she says. His head snaps back to see who it was before running over to hug them.

"You guys are safe. Did you get Rumpelstiltskin to agree to help?" he asks once again knowing what he isn't suppose to know.

"Yup." she says smiling.

"I knew you guys could." he smiles with a confidence like his mother's. Emma gives Graham a looks saying to tell him. Henry catches on. "So what's up," he says slyly.

"Umm Henry let's sit down outside." Graham says nervously. Graham is one of the bravest people Emma knows yet he constantly doubts himself. She wishes he could see how great he is. The three sit down on the grass. Grahams eyes look down before he finally talks."Well… Henry umm… you're mom and I well we umm… are getting married." Henry's eyes light up.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Henry yells with a huge smile on his face. The fact that he's smiling makes Graham relax. Emma nods her head smiling showing him the ring. She loves showing it off.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Graham let's out a sigh of relief.

"That is good to hear because this affects you too because I really care about you and your mom and want to help raise you and be a family, if that's okay." He looks at both Henry and Emma. Henry always wanted a dad. Someone to teach him about things his mom couldn't. Graham always looked out far him growing up. He smiles even brighter.

"That'd be amazing." Henry replies. Graham is practically beaming at this point. Emma looks at her favorite two men in the world. She is now determined to not let Regina touch them.

All day Graham, Emma, and Henry hang out. First Graham teaches them both how to use a bow because of how badly they did the other day. Then they take a hike in the woods where they introduce Henry to Graham's wolf. He also seems to take a liking to Henry. They eat dinner with Rumple, Belle and the rest of the family. It is a little awkward at first but Belle is so kind she is able to get the conversations going.

"So Graham I didn't think when you asked me for my daughters hand in marriage you'd do it the next day," Charming says.

"I couldn't help it after Regina came to bargain me for Em's safety. I just had to do it you know," Graham replies calmly.

"Well you did what I asked of you so I see your a very good match for her." Charming says looking at both Graham and her daughter. Emma knows even though her father likes to scare Graham he does like him and respects him.

"Wait you didn't sacrifice yourself for Emma. Finally someone realized that is the oldest trick in her book. She'll say that the only way to protect your lover is by hurt yourself. When really she's all talk and has never had to think about what to do if they say no. I bet because of you Graham she is wherever she is pacing her castle completely dumbfounded because of what you did." Rumpelstiltskin says impressed. "I underestimated you." Graham's face turns red when everyone starts cheering for him. Clearly they didn't see him after she came.

After dinner Henry is exhausted after hanging out with his mom and new dad. The two of them tuck Henry in giving him a kiss on his forehead. This is one of the happiest moments of all three of their lives and all knew more will come. Emma and Graham quietly exit Henry's room before going to their own. They walk in and gaze at each other.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Like the luckiest man alive," he says placing his hands on her hips.

"I don't think I could of ask for a better family." she says putting her arms around her neck. "You know I have to still make up for this morning." she says with a smirk. He smirks as well.

"Yes you do." he growls before kissing her neck. She hums letting her head fall back. His kisses make their way to her mouth. They kiss there until Graham picks her up and she wraps her legs around his torso. They kiss while he brings her over to the bed. He carefully places her down. She starts undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Stupid buttons," she mumbles. He helps her with the buttons and throws the shirt to the side. He takes her jacket off and gets her tank off. He gazes at how beautiful and radiant she is,

"God Emma you're so beautiful." he says kissing her chest. She smiles. No guy before Graham has ever told her she is beautiful. They said she was hot and sexy but never beautiful. He makes her feel so much better about herself than she ever has. He looks her in the eye. "I love you Emma Swan future Mrs. Humbert." She looks back at her amazing fiancé.

"I love you too Graham Humbert."

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They really encourage me to keep writing. Also updates will be faster since I am out of school:)**


	7. Chapter 7

__**I feel like this is a pointless chapter but whatever. Also this one has a little more graphic so you are warned. I love all your reviews they encourage me to keep writing this. **

**Chapter 7**

_ He wakes up in room that used to be familiar. These dark walls are a cage. The chains on his wrist and ankles are a leash. He yanks with all his might but they won't budge. He hears the sound of boots coming closer. He expects it to be that woman but he's wrong._

_ "Emma," he breathes out. She's okay. He'll help him escape. He notices an unusual smug smile on her face. She stops in front of the bed._

_ "Oh Graham I'm sorry it had to come to this," she says so calmly it's eerie._

_ "W-What are you talking about?" he questions nervously._

_ "You weren't willing to protect me or my son so I had to make a bargain to protect us. I'm sacrificing you for my son and my safety." She laughs, "Did you really expect a princess like me to be with a poor old Huntsman? Did you really expect me to love someone as pathetic as you?" she bitterly tells him. He can feel his breaking in his chest. _

_ "Em-" _

_ "You had your chance Graham," she cuts him off "It's too late," She turns around and exits the room. "He's all yours Regina." He begins to pull on his chains and begging._

_ "NO! EMMA! EMMA! I'M SORRY! EMMA!"_

_ "_GRAHAM YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

His eyes open. He breathes heavily looking around. Another nightmare. He sees Emma beside him with tears falling from her face.

"I saw you were having a nightmare and tried to wake you up but you didn't. I've been screaming and pushing you for ten minutes. I thought you were gone." her voice cracks as tears fall faster. He pulls her closer and runs his hand through her hair.

"Em it's okay. I'm up," he comforts her like she was the one who had a nightmare.

"What was it about?" she asks. How is he suppose to tell her that it was her abandoning him?

"The normal." he mutters.

"I'm trying to help what really happened. I can handle it." He takes a deep breath in.

"It started out normally with me on the bed with chains but this time instead of Regina coming in you did. You said you you bargained me for you and Henry's safety and how I expected you to love someone as pathetic as me." he is going to scare her away. Why did he tell her? He looks away ashamed of himself.

"Sweetie, you know I would never ever do that. You know I love you. What you did was noble. You heard what Rumpelstiltskin said. He said that you did the right thing. I can fend my self but if there's one person who I trust protecting me it's you. I could never leave you Graham because I'm so fucking in love with you it scares the shit out of me." she says.

"It scares me too how much I love you. I've never loved someone in my life before you and I know I'm gonna mess it up. I'm just a Huntsman. You deserve someone better."

"I can't have someone better when I already have the best. We all mess up but I will stand by you through it all. I hate how that women emotionally abused you. She made you think that you are less than you truly are but you have to believe me when I say you are amazing and capable of anything." He looks back at her. He has to put the past aside for her.

"A new story right," he needs to remind himself.

"A new story where you and me live happily ever after." she says with a reassuring smile. He nods his head while his mouth curve into a tiny smile. He can't keep doing this he has so much now and he deserves to be happy. They deserve to be happy. He pulls her in into a such a sweet, light kiss it sends a giddiness down her body.

He slowly pulls away and kisses her forehead before getting up. He puts on a blue button up top, a brown vest and a pair of brown dress pants. He see's Emma strutting over, only in her lacy red underwear. She leans over getting a dark purple blouse out of a shelf making sure he get's a good view. He chuckles softly and sits on the edge of the bed waiting for her to get ready.

"I wish we could stay in here all day." she whines while putting on her shirt.

"Yeah I tend to think your dad wouldn't be too happy." He laughs while she pouts at him. He stands up and kisses her bottom lip making it turn back into a smile. She puts on her jeans. Yeah she is suppose to wear dresses all the time but she really doesn't feel like it. She looks over to see Graham's jacket hanging on a chair which gives her an idea.

"Could I wear this today?" she asks picking it up. "I was going to throw it away when Rumpelstiltskin first gave it to me after your funeral but I kept it because it made me feel safe." His eyes light up.

"Of course dear," he takes the jacket and opens it so she can slide her arms in.

The two go downstairs to see they were the first ones up. Emma makes herself a cup of hot chocolate (with cinnamon of course) and Graham a cup of coffee because he looks like he needs it. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in four days. That's a little odd if you think about it. Why is he continually having these nightmares? She thinks he's happy at least she hopes so. He's been lacking self-confidence but she doesn't think that's why. Then it comes to her.

"What if she's making you have these dreams?" she blurts out. His face becomes serious and his body becomes tense. What if she is? It makes sense why all the dreams were so detailed and the fact that he's dreaming at all. The only other time was when the curse was after he kissed Emma for the first time in Storybrooke.

"That makes sense."

"What a cruel bitch!" Emma shouts.

"Emma do you have to use that kind of language this early in the morning" They turn around to see Charming scolding her with his arm around Snow. He notices the very pale Graham with a scared look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asks very concerned. Graham bites his lip. _They won't make fun of you They'll help if anything. _Graham reassures himself.

"I've been having these horrible nightmares lately about being back with Regina or Emma leaving me. They are so vivid and feel so real and this morning Emma said it took her ten minutes to wake me up and she thought I was gone. And she thinks that maybe the reason I'm having these nightmares is because she thinks the queen is making me have the dreams. I usually never have dreams so it makes sense." he says. Snow and Charming give each other a look they give Emma a look asking if this was true. Emma gives a sad nod. Snow goes over and puts her arm around him.

"You poor thing." Snow says.

"If she is doing it she'll soon be stopped. Rumpelstiltskin and I are working on her location." Charming says. Why couldn't this lady just leave his family alone? "Until then Graham take it easy." Yeah that's not going to happen. Graham is one of the most antsy people alive. Graham gives a weak smile and nods his head.

"You know maybe you should talk Doc. He could probably make them stop or something." Snow suggests.

"I'll try anything to get rid of them." he says.

"I'll set an appointment up for you." Snow gives a sympathetic smile.

They all eat peacefully until Emma and Graham notice Snow giving Charming a look similar to the one Emma was giving Graham to tell Henry but less happy.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Emma says raising her eyebrow. Charming looks once more at Snow before speaking.

"We know what it's like to be engaged and want to get married right away but we want you two to enjoy your wedding. Ours was interrupted by Regina so we aren't telling you but we were talking and think it would be a good idea to wait until we capture Regina. " Graham and Emma both look at each other while Emma grabs his hand.

"What do you think?" Graham asks Emma.

"I think we shouldn't care but then again I want it to be special and perfect so I think we should wait. We are going capture her soon." Emma says sadly. She just wants to be Mrs. Humbert already.

Graham nods his head. He can see the disappointment in her face.

"It'll be worth the wait." Graham says kissing Emma's hand. Both her parents feel awful about making them do this.

"We're sorry you have to do this. Trust me we both can't wait for our daughters wedding but we want the best," Snow apologizes.

"No it's fine," Emma says.

Snow and Charming go to their office room with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin then Henry comes down a little later. He had't seen Grace in a while so he decides to ask.

"I don't know Henry. I don't like the idea of you being out there with Reg- I mean things out there." she didn't want to mention Regina to him.

"Oh come on Mom." Henry whines. Emma looks at Graham for what he thought.

"Well what if my wolf went with him." Graham asked. He's been referring to it as 'his' wolf because he is to embarrassed to say it's name. Apparently it is some growl thing that Graham knows how to speak. She looks at Henry giving her a pleading look.

"Fine," Emma gives in.. The three step outside. "How are we supposed to find him anyway?" Graham's face turn red. Emma gives him a knowing smirk. Graham laughs shaking his head at his fiancé who has been dying to hear him do a wolf call or sound. He has to do it for Henry. He takes a deep breath and then howls. It's been a while since he has and he's not gonna lie it feels good. He sees his brother approach.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Henry shouts. Graham runs his hand through his hair and grins.

"Maybe some day I can teach you how to properly howl."

"That'd be awesome." Henry replies. Graham approaches the wolf.

"Go with Henry and makes sure he stays safe." he says. The wolf goes over and waits next to Henry. Graham scratches the wolf's ear as a reward. Henry says goodbye and walks into the forest followed by the wolf. Graham looks over to Emma to see her grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." she purrs. He chuckles and pulls her into a kiss. Emma rubs her hand against Graham's thigh. He pulls away.

"Ms. Swan do you really think that this is the best place for that." he says in his voice he would use when he'd arrest her when he was sheriff (which turns her on more).

"What're you going to about it?" she teases kissing his neck. He is pretty much putty at this point. Who knew a little howl would make her like this?

"You're such a horndog," he says. By now she is sucking on his bottom lip. "That's it." He yanks her inside and upstairs. The second they reach the bedroom their lips are immediately on each other's lips. She lets out a moan. They fall onto the bed and get off each others clothes.

Meanwhile in the forest Grace is really impressed with the wolf.

"I've never been this close to a wolf before," Grace says standing behind Henry because she is a little bit scared.

"It's okay Grace he's really nice see," he says petting the wolf. He really wants to look brave and tough in front of her. She hesitantly steps out from behind Henry and putting her hand out and petting the wolf. The wolf goes over and rubs up against her. "See he likes you," he says giving a Charming family smile. The two walk over to a nearby creak and sit down at the edge. Henry looks over at Grace to see her smiling. He loves how her eyes always have a twinkle in them. "What?" he asks.

"I'm just happy that with everything that changed you didn't change as person." she replies.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a prince now but that didn't change your good heart. I mean you're still a good person and you didn't forget about everyone who isn't high ranked." This makes Henry smile.

"Well it would have gotten pretty boring without you I mean everyone. I don't think I'm better than anyone else just because I'm a prince. I think what determines a person is in their heart not by the rank of there family." he says making her smile at him. There was an awkward silence before something gravitates the two towards each other until they share a quick gentle kiss. Once they pull away Henry turns red making Grace giggle. He laughs as well.

"Grace do you wanna be my girlfriend," Henry finally smiles so really brightly.

"I thought you'd never ask." she says grabbing his hand.

Back at the castle Graham knows Emma is really close.

"Graham oh god please howl for me." she begs. Never in a million years does he think that anyone would like the fact he was raised by wolves. He gives a wicked grin before letting out the loudest howl he's ever done. She lets out a yell during her climax. Graham shortly follows. They both are out of breath as she lays in his arms.

"Wow just wow." Is all she can say.

"I'd never thought that'd be your weakness."

"Graham you are my weakness." she says before leaning up and kissing him.

The couple comes down practically glowing. Graham's hand is around her waist and Emma's head leans on his shoulder. They go into the living room and find Snow there. She gives them a skeptical look.

"You two look like you've been into trouble but then again I feel like I don't wanna know," she says smirking. "By the way Graham are your wolves living in the castle because I keep hearing howling." Emma and Graham burst out laughing while Snow gives them a confused look.

**Is it bad that I had the cutesy Henry/Grace part in between the part with Graham/Emma having sex? Yeah probably...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really like this chapter. Reviewing makes writing so much easier. Your input means the world. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

Graham sits on the doctor's lobby. His knee is shaking. He looks over at Emma who is in the chair next to him. He's never gone to the doctor in his life for himself.

"Graham," she says with a calm voice, "He's just going to help you." Graham nods with a weak smile before going back to his thoughts. She can tell he isn't very comfortable here but they need to see if there's anything they can do about these dreams. He hasn't hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while. His eyes were puffy and red. She carefully places her head on his shoulder. He lets his head rest on hers.

They are like this for a few more minutes before Doc calls him in. He gets up and turns back to see if Emma is going to come with him. He stares back with his big puppy-dog eyes to see she is already standing up.

"Right behind you Graham," she says making him relax. They follow Doc into a small room. Graham sits on the patient chair and Emma sits in a chair next to him. Graham explains the nightmares to Doc and Emma brings up her idea about it being from Regina.

"Well that could be the reason. She's been known for doing evil things to people's minds.

However it could also be because Graham is scared of losing his new family or scared they are going to leave him." Doc says. Emma looks over to Graham but his stare is distant. He guesses it's just easier to blame Regina on things.

"What can you do to get rid of them," Graham asks.

"Well there's no pill or potion I can give you that'll make them go away. I'd give you sleeping pills but you aren't having trouble falling asleep. However I can give you exercises and tips to stop the dream you are having. Whenever you are having a nightmare try to tell yourself it's just a dream. You need to try to realize your dreaming. Once you do that you need to take control of your dream after all it is your mind. That's all I can do sadly. I'm sorry." Doc says. He feels bad he can't do more to help the Princess's fiancé.

"Thanks for your help Doc," Graham says trying to give a weak smile but he can't. Once they leave Doc's small building Graham lets out a loud groan. He's so frustrated that there is nothing he can do to get rid of these dreams.

"Graham," Emma says placing a her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry we'll do everything we can to stop them okay."

"I'm just frustrated. These dreams are making me go insane. I hate it. I hate how freaked out I am. I hate I'm scaring you." Graham says as they start walking downstairs.

"I think you need to relax. Maybe when we get back we can sit out in the woods and have a picnic. You're way to stressed. I promise no matter how much you scare me I will never leave you."

Graham nods with a fake smile. He knows he should believe her but with his mind and heart racing it's kind of hard to. They arrive to the lower part of the castle in the kitchen. Emma goes and gets a basket.

"You're serious about this." Graham chuckles.

"I don't kid about picnics," Emma smiles proudly back. She makes to sandwiches. One ham, cheese, and lettuce with a tiny bit of mayonnaise and a peanutbutter and jelly for herself. Now would be a perfect time for a woman in the kitchen making a sandwich joke but Graham decides not to. He pulls out some lemonade and pours it into two thermoses to take with them. Emma sneakily puts two chocolate-chip cookies in the basket. No picnics is complete without dessert. The two head out into the forest but Graham can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. _You're just paranoid_ Graham thinks to himself. Emma spreads out the red two sit down. Graham looks around but doesn't see anyone but Emma. He swears he feels like someone is watching them.

"Graham relax." she says massaging his shoulder. She's pretty damn good at giving massages. She eventually stops and Graham gives her a needy look. "Maybe next time I'll scratch behind your ear." she jokes. The sad part is he actually really likes having his ear scratched. He'll bring it up another day. She get's the sandwiches and brings Graham's his. He looks and see's it's exactly how he likes it.

"Thank you." he says before taking a bite. Emma smiles before sitting beside him taking a bite of her own sandwich. They are peacefully sitting there eating until an arrow is shot right over Emma's head and hits the tree behind her. Then all of a sudden hundreds of arrows are being shot at them. Graham grabs Emma's hand and immediately starts running. They are under attack and the arrows don't seem to stop. Graham tries to see were they are coming from but he can't see. All he knows is they have to get out of here. Suddenly he feels Emma's hand falling down. His head snaps back to see she was shot in the shoulder. Then on the ground she is then hit again in the leg. He scoops her up and continues running. Her blood soaks her clothes.

"It's going to be okay Emma." he says panicking. She feels so much pain. Her vision starts to cloud up. She rests her head against Graham's chest. He finally reaches the end of the forest and runs inside the castle.

"HELP! EMMA'S BEEN SHOT!" he yells frantically. Some knights rush upstairs bringing Charming, Snow, Doc, Belle, and Rumpelstiltskin down.

"EMMA!" Snow cries running to her daughters side.

"We have to bring her to my office so I can operate. She's losing a lot of blood," Doc says. They rush her upstairs into a bed in the office.

"Henry's still out there…" Emma moans "I need to get him…"

"Absolutely not Emma that's ridiculous. I'll find him. You need to get taken care of." Charming answers. She nods closing her eyes and winces at the pain. His poor baby. He has to go find his grandchild. Graham looks back to Charming. "You all stay here. She needs you." Grahak isn't about to argue.

"He's out with Grace and my wolf went with them just incase. Try howling maybe he'll answer." Graham says at Emma's side. This sounds ridiculous to Charming but he'll do it. He kisses her daughter's forehead then he runs out of the room determined to find him.

"You guys have to wait in the lobby we have to operate on her fast." Doc says. Emma has now passed out from the pain. Graham has tears in his eyes. He can't leave her. She looks so pale and sick. He can see Snow sobbing is feeling the same way about not wanting to leave her.

"It'll be alright guys. He can't operate with people in the way." Belle says sweetly. She actually likes these people. They are so kind and just want to be a happy family. Kind of like what she wants. Graham and Snow stand up.

"I love you so much Emma," his voice cracks "Please. You promised you won't leave." he says kissing her cheek as tears fell from his face. They exit the room and go to the lobby next door. Snow sits next to Graham. She squeezes his hand.

"We both know how strong Emma is. We need to be strong for her," she says.

"This is all my fault," he barely gets out. "I could tell something was up." he says slamming his fist down.

"Graham don't do that to yourself. You could have never known." Belle says sitting on the other side of him. Rumpelstiltskin sits awkwardly next to Belle. He actually feels bad for them. Ever since they came they've been nothing but kind to them. Belle is probably turning him into a softy. He wishes he could help but his magic has consequences he doesn't want them to pay. He can tell she'll probably be fine. The arrow is was pretty far from her heart.

Charming is running into the woods he made sure to bring his shield and sword.

"HENRY! HENRY WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouts but no answer. He remembers what Graham told him. He tries to howl. He waits a couple of seconds and hears a howl return in the distance. He dashes in that direction. All of a sudden he bumps into someone.

"GRANDPA RUN! THERE ARE ALL THESE ARROWS SHOOTING AT US!" Henry shouts with the wolf next to him. He see's one fly next to him.

"Come on!" Charming yells blocking the arrows from Henry with his shield. He wants to fight and see who it is but that's not why he came. He came for Henry. They make it to the castle with no one being hurt. He lets Henry and he even the wolf inside. He feels bad and doesn't want it to go back out there.

"Who were they? I walked Grace home and was coming back here when they shot at us." Henry says out of breath.

"I have no idea. Henry. Emma was shot by those people with the arrows. She is being operated on right now. Before they did she wanted me to make sure you were safe." Charming says very upset. A tear falls down Henry's face. Tears begin to fill Henry's eyes. Charming pulls him closer. This is hard for all of them because they just found Emma. None of them wanted to lose her.

Graham sat for a about five minutes before he started pacing. The door flies open and Henry runs in to Graham. Graham squats down and hugs Henry. Henry cries into him.

"Everything is going to be okay Henry," Graham says not even sure that is true. His wolf comes over with his head hanging low. He can tell something is wrong. He rubs against the two of them. Graham looks over to Charming who is standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." Graham says. Charming replies with a sympathetic nod before sitting next to his wife.

"Can I see her," Henry asks choking back a sob.

"Sorry Henry. Doc won't let anyone in. He can't have anyone in the way. He's doing his best." Graham unfortunately says. Henry and Graham sit next to each other. The poor kid is a mess actually everyone really is. Graham just wants to be there for him. It's what Emma would want for him to do and he wants to do it too. There isn't much that anyone can do but wait. Graham hates waiting.

"Did you actually see anyone shooting the arrows," Charming asks after about thirty minutes of silence.

"No I didn't. It seemed like they were coming from nowhere." Graham answers.

"That's what I thought. There's no way that many arrows could be sent by people." Charming says feeling that this is pretty suspicious.

"Regina has very strong magic," Rumpelstiltskin interjects. Everyone's eyes in the room widen. "She is capable of doing more than this." If she wanted to she could have killed Emma easily right there. There'd be no waiting and no chance of her surviving. That's when it hits Rumpelstiltskin. Emma is going to be fine. She wouldn't kill her that quickly. She wants to slowly torture them and tear this family apart. She wants to drive Graham insane by hitting him where it hurts the most. His heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the alerts and favorites. Remember reviews encourage me to keep writing. I love feedback.**

**Chapter 9**

It's been hours and the wait is killing all of them. Snow makes them get dinner except Graham who argues that he's not hungry. She gives up and the rest of them leave the room. As each minute goes by he feels a piece of his heart is breaking off. The heart she had given back to him by breaking the curse. The wolf goes over to him and whimpers. He knows somethings up. He dazedly pets the wolf. It lets out a bark. It tells Graham to not give up hope and that things will be fine. Graham gives a small nod with a weak smile to his brother.

The rest of them go back to the room with hope of change only to find Graham in the same place he was with a dry saddened look to his face. Snow brings some leftovers up for the wolf. The wolf eats it up and licks Snow's face saying thank you. She let's out a small laugh. If only Emma was there it'd be easier to smile. It is beginning to get to Henry's usual bedtime and they all could tell he is tired. However no one is going to make him leave if he does't want to. He sleepily leans against Graham's shoulder and closes his eyes. Graham takes off his own jacket and places it around Henry. As he watches him sleep he notices how much Henry looks resembles Emma. Tears form in his eyes. This can't be happening. He just found Emma. She can't be gone. He knows this must be the work of Regina and he is going to make her pay for what she's done. She can't just let them finally have a happy ending. No she has to ruin everything but then again he shouldn't expect any better from someone as evil as she is.

The door opens and Doc appears in the doorway. Graham wakes Henry. His eyes flutter open then he stares around before realizing what's happening. He gives Graham's hand a reassuring squeeze. Everyone is trying to read his expression if it's good or bad but it's expressionless. Finally Doc smiles.

"The operation went well. Emma's going to be fine." Doc says wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Everyone cheers. Graham sighs into a smile.

"Can we see her?" Henry asks desperately wanting to see his Mom.

"I guess but be very easy on her. She went through a lot and needs to rest." Rumpelstiltskin and Belle decide to leave because they feel out of place but still feel better knowing Emma is alright. Snow goes over to Doc and hugs him.

"Thank you for healing my daughter," she says with then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek making his face turn crimson. Henry is the first into the other room. Emma is lying in the bed and her eyes gently open.

"Hey kid." she says weakly. He runs over and gives her a hug. She winces at the pain but doesn't care because he is alright. Henry is here and not in a bed next to her meaning he hadn't got hurt from the arrows and he is safe which is all that matters. The rest of them fill the room. Henry gets off his mother realizing he's hurting her. Graham roams over and with a caring smile. Her golden mane messily frames he face and her eye still has that sparkle. She still looks beautiful to him. He crouches next to the bed as a tear falls from his face. She weakly smiles back at him.

"Hey you." She reaches up, touches his cheek, and brushes the tear away with her thumb. She leans up and kisses him tenderly . They gently pulls away and Emma slowly grasps his hand. "No bruised or bloody knuckles. Graham did you actually wait patiently and not punch something? I refuse to believe this." she says sarcastically. He chuckles lightly before his eyes soften.

"Em, you really scared us back there." he stammers, "I-I'm so sorry. I knew something was up. I should-" She places her finger against his lips.

"Graham. Don't you dare blame yourself. There's no way you could have known." she states calmly.

Charming watches the scene from the doorway and realizes how much Graham truly loves Emma. He smiles and encloses the space between Snow and him. The two parents gather in and give Emma a less strong than Henry's but still well needed hug.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks. brushing a strand of hair from Emma's face.

"I'm pretty sore." Emma replies even though she hates admitting when she's in pain.

"Do you need anything?" Graham asks very concerned.

"I'm fine. All I need is for you to breathe and calm down." The wolf prances over and licks Emma's hand. "I missed you too." she says scratching behind this ear. The wolf barks making Graham roll his eyes.

"Yeah I know you were right."

After a bit Emma demands that they get to bed. Henry has already fallen asleep in one of the chairs.

"Dad. Thank you for finding him." she says. Charming an Snow both go over and kisses her forehead.

"I'd do it again for you. Goodnight Princess," Charming says before picking Henry up and him and Snow leave. Snow holds the door open for the wolf who follows out the door and plans on sleeping in Henry's bed. Graham refuses to leave. She at least gets him to change into something more comfortable and god forbid leave the room for five whole minutes. She can hear his footsteps running towards the door. She throws the comforter on the bed over her head so he can't see her at first. He opens the door without a shirt and a pair of sweats. For a second he's scared that she isn't there but then realizes the bump under the comforter.

"Real funny." he chuckles shaking his head. She pops out of the comforter with a satisfied smirk on her face. He takes a seat in the chair that is next to the bed.

"Well at least come in here with me. You can't expect me to let you sleep in that hard chair," she says pouting.

"That bed is way to small for the both of us," he claims raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not. Come on." she whines scooting over. He finally caves in and gently lies down next to her careful he doesn't hurt her. She turns to her side places her forehead against his. Lying like this hurts like crazy but she sucks it up.

"Graham I'm sorry. I said I would never leave you and then I almost did. I'm sorry I scared you. I know what it feels like but you didn't wake up" she whispers.

"Emma don't you dare blame yourself." he imitates her. "I guess we are even now. Lets both never do anything like this again." he says kissing her nose. She gives a soft smile. She likes this. She never thought giving your heart to someone would be so little things have been making her happy. She feels like a teenager or what a teenager should have felt. Her teenager years were very different then a normal girl's. "How are you feeling," he questions trying not to sound as worried as he is.

"Eh the pain's gone down some but it still hurt pretty bad." she shrugs. He traces circles on her back. He wishes there is more he could do.

"You sure you don't need anything."

"All I need is you."

"Emma Swan I do believe you've become a hopeless romantic."

"Says the former Huntsman," she giggles.

"I didn't expect good from humans. That they are self-serving and selfish. Then I realized not all are like that. I lost my heart when I learned that while saving your mother but I'll never regret it because you helped return it to me," he explains before rolls onto his back and scooting over. He can tells she's in pain lying like that. She lies onto her back and scoots over to him and rests her head on his chest. He laces his arm around her.

"I never used to trust people either. I grew up never letting myself grow close to people because I figured they'd always leave. I never really fit in even when I came here I didn't feel like I belonged. Everyone was just so sure of happiness and love. I didn't understand why they were so dedicated to those feelings until the night of the ball." she confesses. She breathes in as a tear sneaks out. "You've somehow tore down all the walls I have spent years putting up. You've taught me to trust and have faith. I never was good with showing my emotion until now. Thank you." He rubs her back soothing her.

"You were the one who taught all that to me. We're a real mess you know. God forbid one of us go a day without crying." he exclaims with a goofy grin making her laugh. He lifts up her chin. "There's that smile. It's funny though because with my heart I'm the opposite. I'm horribly open about showing my emotions. I cry over my kill. You should see me. I'm a blubbering mess." he jokes trying to cheer her up. "Things are gonna work out. You're already stuck with me so you better get used to people not leaving." The words come to her with such ease now.

"I love you."

"I love you too Em." he says placing his lips on her forehead. They were silent for a few minutes entangled in each other before Emma speaks up again.

"Graham?" she asks not even sure he is still awake.

"Hmm?" He answers twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.

"Will you umm," she stammers, "Will you sing me." A joyous expression comes to his face.

"Of course love." He begins to feel awkward before he remembers Emma isn't going to judge him.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools, the gifts we've got yeah we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_So easy is our life_

_What's mine is yours and yours mine_

_Hardly do we ever fight_

_We'd rather be kind_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get dark_

_I'm healing this broken heart_

_And I know I'm worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up on us_

_God knows I've had enough_

_We got a lot to learn_

_And we're, and we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_No I won't give up."_

Once he finishes the song he looks over to Emma. She's wipes tears from her eyes refusing to show any more emotions for the night.

"Without a doubt that is our song." she says giving him a goodnight kiss before snuggling closer to him and letting her eyes shut.

**We'll just pretend in Fairytale land they listen to some of the same music lol but that song is so perfect for this. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

_****_**I am so sorry for the delay. I've had a dance recital, robotics stuff, and writers block. This chapter is short but I just wanted to get something out there. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot and lets me know people still read this fic.**

**Chapter 10**

_ The bitter familiarness of the room makes Graham moan. A mirror is located in front of a bed. At first it's filled of clouds until it shows Emma and Henry smiling. It makes him feel relieved until he sees an unfamiliar face. He has jet black hair that matches the color of his leather jacket. The man slinks an arm around Emma's waist and kisses her passionately. Graham's throat closes up. He then see's Henry run up and hug the man's torso._

_ "I missed you Dad." The man runs his hand through Henry's hair._

_ "I missed you too son." He watches the scene plays showing they look like a happy family. There's a smile on Emma's face that he thought he could only give her. Footsteps approach and Regina appears. Her evil smirk grows._

_ "This could have been Emma's and Henry's life if you weren't there. They could have been a cute happy family. I would have left them alone."_

_ "No you wouldn't have!" he spits at her._

_ "Yes I would have but because of you Emma and Henry will always have to worry about me because you are mine." she says. This isn't right. How had he gotten here? Why is everything so blurry? Why does Regina seem to not have her facts straight? Then it hits him. He closes his eyes _

_ "This is just a dream." he chants to himself. Regina runs over and grabs his face forcing him to look at her._

_ "NO!" she yells but he keeps repeating the words._

His eyes open and he breathes heavily letting his eyes take in his surroundings. He see's a peaceful Emma against him. He did it. He stopped the nightmare. He is about to wake Emma by kissing her lips he's that excited but then he realizes she needs to rest. He stays perfectly still watching her sleep. The happiness on his face fades when he thinks about the nightmare. If he hadn't of come back would Emma and Henry been happier and safer. He tries to push the thought away but it keeps filling his head. He is so deep in thought he almost doesn't notice Emma shifting against him. She slowly opens her eyes and see's Graham awake. The second after Graham crashes his lips against hers. She smiles against his kiss. Emma pulls away slightly.

"Good morning to you too." she giggles. She notices a huge grin on his face that makes her raise her eyebrow.

"Notice anything different about this morning." he beams. She ponders before realization forms on her face.

"You didn't wake me up. You didn't have a nightmare." she puzzles.

"I did but I did what Doc said and made myself wake up." he reveals proudly. She is relieved because her fiancé was becoming too stressed and worried.

"Graham that's wonderful!" she shrieks before kissing him again. She lets him deepen the kiss and let his tongue roam her mouth. She let's out a soft moan while lacing her hands through his curly thick hair. They hear someone clear their throat and look to the door to see Doc standing there looking very uncomfortable. Emma and Graham scramble off each other quickly feeling very embarrassed.

"I-I just came in to check on Emma should I go," Doc asks.

"No no it's fine sorry about that." Emma says. Graham gets out of the bed stands at her side. Doc goes in and checks Emma's bandages.

"You're looking much better." Doc says.

"Does that mean I don't have to stay in here all day." she asks. Lying in this bed all day sounds like torture. She looks at Doc with a puppy dog look that her mother would give him. He sighs in defeat.

"Okay but I don't want you doing anything to tiring. You are not to do any heavy lifting and I don't want you on your feet for to long at a time." he says knowing Charming isn't going to be to happy with him.

"Thank you Doc." She tries to get up on her own but the pain fills her body. Graham rushes to her side and helps her sit up.

"You sure about this." Graham asks not sure if Emma is healed enough for this.

"Yes." she nods very determined sitting on the edge of the bed. He wraps his arm around her hip and helps her to her feet. She leans against him letting him be her crutch. They wobble and eat breakfast and then go to her father's office. She see's Charming,Rumple, and Belle surrounding the desk that is covered in papers and maps.

"What is she doing out of bed? Are you crazy?" Charming scolds.

"Doc said I could," Emma says rolling her eyes.

"You can barely walk."

"Yeah but I need to help." Emma and Charming share an intense stare before Charming finally nods finally allowing her. Graham helps Emma into a seat and he stands next to her. "So what do we know?"

"Regina has a strong magic on her making it difficult to find her location. However I have stronger magic. We think she's hiding in Maleficent's old castle." Rumple states.

"Maleficent? As in the dragon I slayed?" Emma asks. Rumple nods.

"We also think that the arrows yesterday were done by magic by Regina." Belle adds. Emma is fascinated by Belle. She is very independent and intelligent. You wouldn't think someone like her would be with Rumple but then when they are together they seem perfect. She makes a mental note to try and befriend her.

"Regina isn't one to just kill someone. She likes to drag out someone's pain. I think that she didn't want you to die. With that many arrows and that much magic she could of killed you right there but she didn't. I think she doesn't want to hurt you Emma but she wants to get back at Graham for leaving her." Rumples informs.

"Great." Graham moans sarcastically. Emma gives him a sympathetic look.

"Even more reason to kick her ass." she said. "When are we going to look for her?"

"Well we are definitely waiting until you are fully healed," Charming says with a look saying not to arguing. Emma let out an annoyed huff but nodded her head because deep down she knew she couldn't defeat Regina like this.

They talk strategies, preparations, and training for about two hours before Emma is pretty tired and needed a break. She feels bad for Graham having to help her everywhere but he really doesn't mind. They take a seat in the living room on a big blue couch. Emma snuggles close to Graham.

"I can't wait until we don't have to worry about _her _anymore." Graham grumbles. Emma nods. It is frustrating that they have to wait for the wedding but both of them want to enjoy it. Emma notices Graham's distant stare and frown deep in thought. She lightly kisses his lip.

"Hey! No frowning mister," she says in a goofy voice making him chuckle. They see Snow and Henry come in with a big bouquet of flowers with multiple kinds of flowers like roses, and daffodils, and tulips.

"Hey mom Grandmom and I picked these for you as a get-well present," Henry cheerfully says handing her the vase. She picked up Henry's bright smile.

"That's so sweet. Thank you," she said letting the two carefully hug her. She is definitely ready to not have to worry about _her _anymore.

Regina watches through her mirror disgusted at the scene. She throws the closest thing next to her (which is a picture frame) at a wall. She watches as the glass shatters into tiny pieces. She lets out a sad sigh before going over to pick it up. It is a picture of her and Henry before Emma came into her life. Graham figured out how to stop the dreams she created and Emma is recovering quickly from the arrows. She needs to find new ways to tear their happy endings apart


End file.
